Distracción
by Ring.Black
Summary: Harry no puede concentrarse por culpa de su nuevo profesor y el movimiento de sus labios. Drarry. Oneshot. Este fic participa en el Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._**

* * *

_Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling. _

* * *

**Distracción**

* * *

Volvió a bufar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Estaba harto de que le pasaran cosas malas. ¿Qué digo harto? Estaba furioso, enfadado, cansado, estresado, enamorado. ¡NO! ¡Tachen eso último! Él no estaba, ni de cerca, enamorado. Para nada. De ninguna manera. No, jamás. Mucho menos de ese rubio estúpido, petulante, arrogante, distante, interesante. ¡NO! No era interesante, de ninguna manera. No, jamás. Nunca.

Maldición.

Harry volvió a bufar y a pegar su cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca. Últimamente, nada le salía bien. Y no, esta vez no estaba exagerando. Vale, siempre lo hacía, pero este no era el caso. Había empezado el año con la pierna izquierda: primero, habían sido los dementores atacándolo y la carta de expulsión, seguida del juicio correspondiente; luego, estaba el hecho de que Dumbledore lo esquivaba todo el tiempo y que sus compañeros querían terminar lo que Vol-_Quién tu sabes_ no había podido, linchándolo por ser un supuesto mentiroso; después, Umbrige, y no hay más que agregar ahí porque ya con la sola mención del apellido era suficiente.

Y por último, Malfoy, la equis más complicada de la ecuación. Ciertamente, no veía caso negarlo ya, por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en hacer esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado: el arrogante y frío Draco Malfoy le gustaba. Y mucho.

No era tan idiota como para creer que podría pasar algo entre ellos; por favor, era como juntar el agua y el aceite. Aparte había un mínimo detalle que no le dejaría acercarse: ellos se odiaban. Volvió a pegarse contra la mesa. ¿Por qué mierda rechazó su mano hace cuatro años atrás? Ah, sí, cierto, por ser un imbécil. Bueno, no es que hubiera cambiado mucho, ¿entonces qué había visto él en Malfoy para que le gustara tanto? Poco tiempo tuvo para buscar una respuesta porque su profesor particular de pociones había llegado.

─Terminemos con esto de una vez, Potter ─pidió irritado la misma voz que no lo dejaba dormir de noche; la misma en la que estaba pensando justo antes de que llegara; la voz de Draco (Sí, Draco. Tenía permitido llamarlo así en privado. Bueno, en su mente por lo menos tenía ese permiso). El chico tomó asiento al lado suyo, dejando caer sobre la mesa un par de libros.

No, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, Harry no había pedido que Malfoy fuera su profesor particular.

Severus Snape, harto de que el moreno arruine siempre sus clases y no pueda hacer ni una poción simple ─exagerando, obvio, porque Harry no era tan desastroso como alegaba el profesor─, le ordenó al Slytherin que se encargue de él, como si fuera un perro o algo parecido. Aun cuando mostró su indignación e insultó mentalmente un par de veces a su profesor por semejante castigo ─léase la ironía─, lo cierto era que no podía estar más agradecido con el grasiento; incluso se hubiera abalanzado a besarlo. Bueno, no, tal vez no.

─Estoy de acuerdo, Malfoy ─contestó con fingido fastidio, resoplando. Aunque en verdad lo hizo para reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

La había lección empezado, Harry lo tenía claro porque veía a Malfoy mover sus labios, pero hasta ahí llegaba su comprensión. Ver los suaves labios del rubio moverse, explicando tan apasionadamente, mirando concentrado el libro que tenía abierto frente a él con sus hermosos ojos grises, hablando como si él mismo lo hubiera escrito, era algo realmente excitante para el Gryffindor.

A su vez, quería que se callara. No, en realidad Harry quería callarlo con su propia boca; quería que esa pasión que ponía al explicarle, la pusiera cuando lo estuviera besando; cuando lo tuviera acorralado contra una pared, rozando su cuello pálido con la lengua, aspirando ese olor tan embriagador que desprendía.

─¿Potter? ¡Hola, cara rajada! ¿Me estás escuchando? ─Escuchó como la voz de su objeto preferido de fantasías lo traía de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

─Eh… sí, claro, Malfoy ─mintió, rezando a todos los magos del mundo para que ese calor que estaba sintiendo en sus mejillas no fuera un sonrojo.

─Sí, claro, Malfoy ─Lo imitó, burlándose con fastidio─. En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo, eh?

─Estabas hablando sobre… eh… sobre…

─Olvidalo, Potter, yo me largo. No sé en qué estaba pensando el profesor Snape al obligarme a darte clases particulares, pero esto no va a funcionar ─dijo, comenzando a juntar sus cosas.

─¡No, espera, Malfoy! ─Lo detuvo Harry, tomándole la muñeca. Ignoró el molesto ceño fruncido del rubio─. Te escucharé, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo estaba distraído.

─¿Con qué, Potter? ¿Con la vieja de la bibliotecaria? ─preguntó Malfoy, levantando una ceja, escéptico.

Harry quiso contestarle que no, que con lo que estaba realmente entretenido era con sus labios, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se ganaría un hermoso hechizo que ni Hermione podría deshacer.

─Con nada. Sigamos estudiando, ¿sí? ─pidió, fastidiado.

─Bien, pero si veo que otra vez estás "distraído", me iré y te joderás. ¿Entendido? ─advirtió.

El moreno asintió despreocupadamente; ya había conseguido que Draco se quedara, no tenía nada más de qué preocuparse. Entonces los labios de su provisorio profesor comenzaron a moverse nuevamente. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que moverlos tan provocativamente? ¿Tan tentativamente? Tan… tan… tan Malfoymente. Era como si a Ron le hicieran un banquete todo para él y le dijeran que sólo era para mirarlo. A ese grado de crueldad había llegado la tentación de Harry por poseer los labios de Malfoy. Es que él juraba que el rubio lo hacía apropósito, ¡ni Hermione los movía de esa manera! Y eso que Harry había estudiado días enteros con la castaña, pero nunca había visto que…

─¡Maldición, Potter! ¡Te estoy hablando! ─exclamó el rubio, trayéndolo otra vez a la realidad.

─Perdón, ¿decías? ─preguntó de manera risueña.

Malfoy encarnó una ceja, molesto.

─Te estaba haciendo una pregunta, Gryffindor idiota, pero, otra vez, no me estabas prestando atención. ¿Sabes qué? Jodete, Potter, no tengo tiempo para perder en estas tonterías.

─¡Es tu culpa que no me pueda concentrar, Malfoy! ─Soltó sin darse cuenta.

El aludido se detuvo abruptamente en su acción de seguir guardando los libros en su mochila y volteó a mirarlo, furioso.

─¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, puede ser mi culpa? ¡No dices más que estupideces, Potter! Estoy tratando de ayudarte y tuhmph…

Pero Malfoy no pudo seguir hablando porque una boca calló la suya. Harry lo había besado. ¡Por Merlín, lo estaba besando! Y Draco le estaba correspondiendo.

Un segundo.

¡Sí, le estaba correspondiendo! Si bien no era un beso sincronizado y suave, tenía la gota justa de pasión y rudeza. Lastimosamente, el beso sólo duró unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Harry observó como los normalmente fríos ojos de Malfoy, parecían mirarlo con una intensidad que no llegó a descifrar si era odio, pasión o algo más, porque este pareció recobrar la compostura y se alejó de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Lo siguiente que supo Harry fue que estaba solo en la biblioteca, desconcertado y con los labios repentinamente fríos.

Los días pasaron demasiado lentos para el Niño Que Vivió. Observando a Malfoy de lejos, suspirando frustrado, de mal humor y con sus amigos rondándole preocupados. Obviamente, no les había contado lo sucedido en la biblioteca, ya se podía imaginar el paro cardíaco que sufriría su amigo Ron si le contara, pero estaba seguro de que ellos intuían que el rubio estaba relacionado. En cualquier caso, preferían no preguntarle.

Se reprendió una y mil veces el haber sido tan impulsivo. ¿Por qué tuvo que besarlo? Si lo hubiera dejado marchar, eso no habría pasado. Sin embargo, lo que más atormentaba al pobre león era que no sabía por qué Malfoy le había correspondido. Porque lo había hecho, él no se lo imaginó, realmente le devolvió el beso, así que suponía que era porque él le gustaba. Pero, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que había hecho mal? ¿Tan mal besaba y por eso no quería volver verlo? ¿O acaso el rubio besaba a cualquiera, sin importarle el sexo? ¿Y si él besaba como una chica y por eso no le pegó? ¿Estaría pensando en alguien más y entonces le correspondió?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, que no se percató que, justamente, la persona en quien estaba pensando se acercaba hacia él.

─Tenemos que hablar, Potter ─demandó, arrastrándolo de la túnica hacia el lago.

─¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ─preguntó, deshaciéndose del agarre de Malfoy.

─¿Conmigo? ¡¿Conmigo?! ¡El problema eres tú! ¿Por qué estuviste evitándome todos estos días? ¿Qué crees, que puedes besarme y luego descartarme? ¡De ninguna manera! ─Le encaró.

Harry parpadeó perplejo. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

─¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Fuiste tú quien se fue corriendo de la biblioteca y quien me estuvo evitando! ─gritó. No podía creer la poca vergüenza del Slytherin. En realidad sí podía.

─Claro que no, Potter. Si hasta te mandé una lechuza, ¡y jamás me respondiste! ─acusó Malfoy.

─¡Deja de mentir! A mí no me mandaste nada.

─Por supuesto que sí. Se la entregué yo, personalmente, a esa lechuza gris…

─¿Gris? Hedwig es blanca ─interrumpió Harry, cruzándose de brazos indignado.

─¿Blanca? ─preguntó el rubio, desconcertado─. Bueno, ya no importa. En verdad que eres una pérdida de tiempo, Potter; te tuve que arrastrar hasta aquí para decirte que me gustas y tú seguís ahí parado como un idiota haciendo preguntas estúpidas ─dijo, lamentándose teatralmente.

─¡Ey! ¿A quién le estás…? ─Pero se detuvo abruptamente al procesar las palabras de Malfoy─. Un minuto, ¿yo te gusto? ─preguntó, asombrado.

─En serio que eres un retrasado, Potter ─Negó el rubio con la cabeza.

El moreno sabía que lo había insultado, pero poco le importaba. Draco se le había declarado. Indirectamente tal vez, pero lo había hecho a su manera y él no podía estar más feliz por ello.

─Deja de sonreír como un jodido Hufflepuff, das miedo ─Le espetó, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa él también.

─¿Puedo llamarte Draco entonces? ─preguntó Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Prefiero que me llames Amo Draco, si no te molesta ─comentó despreocupado. El Gryffindor resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco─. Anda, elfo, el Amo ordena que lo beses ahora mismo.

Ciertamente, se hubiera negado, sólo para que su novio ─porque eso era; lo daba por hecho─ no se acostumbrara. Aunque, ¿quién era él para negarse ante tal tentativo movimiento de labios? En ese momento, cuando los sentía moverse sobre los suyos, no era nadie. Ya luego se plantearía el apocalipsis al que se tendría que enfrentar.

**Mientras tanto…**

─Mira, Ron, allí viene Pig con una carta ─informó Hermione, mientras desayunaban.

─Hola, pequeñín ─saludó Ron, acariciando la cabeza del ave, quien se fue una vez que su dueño obtuvo el sobre entre sus manos para abrirlo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante la letra estilizada y poco familiar.

_No sabes cuánto me gustas. Si tú tampoco dejas de pensar en mí, como seguramente te pasará, ven a buscarme a la biblioteca. _

_D. Malfoy. _

Ron supo en ese momento dos cosas: jamás tomar jugo mientras está leyendo una carta, puesto que se ahogó y tuvo que ser llevado con urgencia a la enfermería; y jamás volver a ir a la biblioteca. Sólo por si las dudas.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hooooooooli! Bueno, tal y como indico arriba este fic tiene una causa: el reto era hacer un oneshot sobre la pareja perfecta. Obviamente, mi predilecta pareja es Draco y Harry. Soy muy mala para esto de los One, lo sé. xD. Pero si te gustó, podés hacérmelo saber mediante un brillante review. Si no te gustó, lo mismo, todo es bien recibido y será contestado en cuando pueda, ^^.

Gracias infinitas a **Azkaban **por betear este fic de todo corazón, (L.

Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer.


End file.
